Notitas
by L.Sira
Summary: Edmund y Luna son compañeros en clase de español. Al poco de conocerse entablaron una hermosa amistad, pero Edmund se dio cuenta de que Luna se había convertido en alguien esencial en su vida. Es la continuación de "Una nueva vida para los Pevensie".


_**NOTITAS**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: una noche de insomnio empecé a mezclar Harry Potter con las Crónicas de Narnia y surgió esta pareja, el caso es que, cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido le veía y no pude evitar escribir sobre ella.**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando: **_**Love is all aroud**_** de Wet Wet Wet**

La maestra hizo una pregunta a Edmund, éste no sabía la respuesta porque había estado los últimos 10 minutos distraído, empezaba bien su primer día. La maestra comenzaba a impacientarse, Edmund seguía mirando a un lado y a otro cuando, de repente, vio una notita a su lado. Leyó la palabra en voz alta, era la respuesta. Miró para saber quién le había salvado y descubrió, sentada a su lado, a una peculiar chica. Luna Lovegoood era rubia, de piel blanca y unos bonitos ojos azules, a Edmund le pareció más inofensiva que un cordero recién nacido. Le pasó una notita que decía _gracias._Rápidamente entablaron amistad.

Luna tenía un oído excepcional y ayudaba a Edmund con la pronunciación. De vez en cuando se escribían notitas, siempre en español. Ese era su modo de comunicación.

Aquel verano el tiempo resultó inusualmente bueno para Inglaterra por ese motivo se reunían constantemente en Hyde Park. Paseaban, miraban el lago y se sentaban debajo de un sauce llorón, siempre el mismo, a repasar y a hablar. Luna sabía escuchar. Si llovía, se reunían en casa de Edmund. Lucy enseguida se hizo amiga de Luna y Luna adoraba a aquella chica. Su familia la adoraba también. Los magos y los Pevensie se hicieron amigos y salían juntos en muchas ocasiones.

Ed se encontraba muy cómodo junto a Luna, ella era encantadora, carecía por completo de maldad. Su personalidad era lo que más le gustaba de ella, siempre buscaba el bien en todas partes y era amable con todo el mundo, a simple vista parecía un poco ingenua y era algo excéntrica, pero el joven se percató enseguida de lo inteligente y lo perspicaz que era y decidió que era mejor tenerla como amiga que como enemiga; también notó que la chica parecía tener un secreto oculto, cosa que no podía condenar, pues él también tenía su propio secreto.

Pasó el verano y volvieron las clases. Luna le dijo cómo mantener el contacto con ella, sin revelarle que asistía a una escuela de magia. Hogwarts se había modernizado, ahora contaba con teléfonos e Internet, pero las lechuzas mensajeras seguían en uso. Nostalgia de las antiguas tradiciones.

Edmund añoraba a Luna. La escribía constantemente. La primera vez se asustó al ver la lechuza, ahora la esperaba con impaciencia. Tenía esa extraña sensación de conocerla mucho antes de haberla visto por primera vez. Sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa. La inocencia de aquella chica despertaba en él su instinto protector y, como buen guerrero que era, deseaba abrazarla y protegerla de todo mal.

Volvieron a verse durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Edmund la invitó a ella y a su padre a cenar con su familia en Nochebuena.

Fue entonces cuando Luna decidió que ya era hora de revelar a Ed su condición de bruja. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, pero su instinto le decía que Edmund era de fiar y no la rechazaría ni la traicionaría desvelando a los muggles el secreto del mundo mágico, además, se supone que los amigos confían el uno en el otro.

-Si realmente me aprecia, me aceptará tal como soy. Si no lo hace, significa que sus sentimientos hacia mí no son sinceros- le dijo a su padre

-Ya sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y mi aprobación, cariño. Además, por lo que me has contado, parece un buen chico-

La cena resultó ser un completo éxito. Los señores Pevensie eran personas muy abiertas que encontraron al señor Lovewood un hombre divertidísimo, seguramente si se hubiesen conocido de jóvenes habrían sido cómplices de muchas travesuras. Por su parte, Xenophilius Lovewood se lo estaba pasando de fábula fingiendo ser un muggle (medianamente) normal.

Después de cenar, Peter y Susan se ofrecieron voluntarios para recoger y limpiar la cocina permitiendo que los adultos se sentaran en el sofá frente a la chimenea a conversar y a conocerse mejor. Lucy aprovechó para llamar por teléfono a sus familiares y felicitarles la Navidad. En resumen, los hermanos Pevensie se las ingeniaron para que Edmund y Luna pudiesen estar solos.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en las escaleras mirando disimuladamente a sus padres, que mantenían una amena conversación.

-Deben de estar contando unos chistes muy buenos porque no dejan de reírse- comentó Edmund

-Tus padres le caen realmente bien, no veía a mi padre sonreír así desde antes de morir mi madre- dijo Luna

-Me gusta tu padre, es muy gracioso-

-Tú también le gustas, dice que eres diferente a los demás chicos-

-Gracias, ¿es un cumplido, verdad?-

-Claro. Ven, vayamos fuera, quiero hablar contigo-

Luna guió a Edmund al jardín, el suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, pero no nevaba.

-Edmund-dijo la joven tomándole de las manos-hay algo que quiero contarte-

-Vale Luna- contestó él algo sonrojado por aquel inesperado contacto- habla sin miedo-

-Es que no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar-

-Sea lo que sea, viniendo de ti no puede ser nada malo. Venga, cuéntamelo-

Luna inspiró profundamente. Volutas de humo salían de sus bocas al respirar.

-Soy bruja-

-¿Qué?-

-Que soy bruja-

-¿Bruja?, ¿bruja de pociones, hechizos y escobas voladoras?-

Edmund no tenía muy buen recuerdo de las brujas.

-Y varitas mágicas- al decir esto Luna sacó su varita del bolsillo, apuntó al suelo y murmuró unas palabras. Pequeños copos de nieve se elevaron del suelo y comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor.

Edmund permanecía callado con una expresión imperturbable, repasando mentalmente y con mucha parsimonia la reciente revelación. Luna no sabía que pensar, igual se había equivocado y el muchacho aún no estaba preparado.

Edmund la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Luna jamás sería como la Bruja Blanca, es más, compararlas era insultar a Luna.

-Sabía que eras especial, pero no tanto-

-¿No te asustas? ¿No piensas que sea malvada o…demoníaca?-

-Luna, nada en ti puede ser malvado o demoníaco-

La joven bruja sonrió ante la sinceridad y la aceptación del muchacho.

-Así que, ese colegio tuyo, Hogwarts, ¿es un colegio de magos?-

-Un colegio de Magia y Hechicería, sí. Éste es mi último año-

-¿Y cómo va eso de ser bruja? ¿Es hereditario o…?-

-El gen mágico es el dominante, pero son muchos los magos nacidos de muggles (gente no mágica), a veces también hay hijos de magos sin poderes, se llaman squib-

-¿Y vivís entre nosotros o hay otro mundo especial?-

-Un poco de las dos cosas. La mayoría vivimos en ese otro mundo mágico, te llevaría, pero la magia protectora que hay a su alrededor no te permitiría verlo. Debemos ser muy discretos en lo que se refiere a nuestro mundo, es muy importante que me guardes este secreto. En el Colegio tenemos una asignatura que nos habla de vuestro mundo y tenía curiosidad por conocerlo mejor. Por eso decidí pasar el verano con Hermione y los demás, me apunté a la academia de español para conocer a más personas-

Edmund se asombró al descubrir que la habilidad de Luna no parecía casi sorprenderle. Algunas personas habrían huido al saber algo así, pero, en su caso, no sirvió más que para incrementar la atracción que Edmund sentía por Luna. Ahora era su turno de sincerarse.

-Ya que tú has sido sincera conmigo, es justo que yo también lo sea contigo. Ya te he hablado de mis sueños sobre un mundo mágico-

-Narnia, sí. Tú y tus hermanos sois reyes allí. Son sueños preciosos, ojala los tuviese yo-

-No son sueños, son recuerdos. En realidad yo nací en 1930, durante la guerra mis hermanos y yo fuimos enviados a casa de un señor que tenía un armario muy característico. Ese armario nos transportó a Narnia, donde tuvimos muchas aventuras, algunas ya te las he contado y hay otras que ya te contaré más despacio. Morimos en 1949 en un accidente de tren y nuestras almas fueron al país de Aslan. Tiempo después Aslan nos envió de nuevo a la Tierra. Nos… nos hemos reencarnado. Ya sé que suena a locura, pero te juró que es verdad, jamás te mentiría ni me reiría de ti, te lo juro-

-Te creo-

-Es la verdad, que me muera ahora mismo si miento… ¿Cómo? ¿Me crees?-

-Sí. Puedo ver en tus ojos que no eres como los demás. Tienes la mirada de alguien que ha vivido mucho y que ha combatido en la guerra, hay madured y sabiduría en tus ojos-

-Gracias, gracias por creerme y aceptarme, tenía miedo de que me tomases por loco y mentiroso-

-Yo también, pero cuando te conocí supe que podía confiar en ti. Gracia a ti también por aceptarme-

Permanecieron fuera mirándose y sonriéndose hasta que el frío se hizo insoportable y el sueño comenzó a aparecer.

Aslan había elegido bien la época para traer a los hermanos de vuelta a la vida.

Esa noche, Edmund tuvo un sueño sobre Luna. Soñaba que la acompañaba a la estación de tren, ella se dirigía de nuevo a su mundo mágico. En cuanto el tren se puso en marcha, Edmund empezó a correr tras él como había visto hacer en las películas. Pero no fue tan elegante como en el cine, pues se tropezó con unas maletas y acabó en el suelo, Luna le miraba por la ventana y se despedía de él. En cuanto el tren desapareció en el horizonte, Edmund se despertó. Acababa de percatarse de que los separaba una enorme distancia (hablando en kilómetros), pues Luna era bruja y él era muggle, vivían en mundos diferentes. No podían verse muy a menudo, Luna podría olvidarse de él o peor, podría conocer a otro, a un mago. Pero a pesar de eso se habían conocido y ahora eran muy buenos amigos, a pesar de sus diferencias. Su sueño le hizo comprender que la distancia no era un impedimento, como tampoco lo eran las diferencias. Edmund no quería perder a Luna, estaba enamorado de la brujita y tenía que decírselo antes de que volviese a Howarts.

La mañana de Navidad Edmund envió una nota a Luna que decía _nos vemos en el árbol de siempre a las 10 a.m._

Gruesos copos de nieve caían sin cesar, el parque estaba cubierto por un brillante manto blanco, el vaho empañaba los cristales de las casas. Edmund esperaba a Luna apoyado contra el tronco de su sauce, se había asegurado de limpiar el camino y un pequeño terreno a su alrededor de nieve. Luna se acercó a él, tenía copos de nieve en el pelo, al igual que Ed. Luna le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo para quitárselos, lo que le provocó una tímida sonrisa. Una vez a su lado, Edmund procedió a darle una notita.

_Me gustas mucho, Luna_

_Tú también me gustas_Le escribió ella empleando su curioso método de comunicación.

_Pero más que como amiga_

_Eso se dice te quiero_

Edmund la miró a los ojos, su corazón latía tan deprisa que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Luna cerró la distancia entre ellos con un beso. Edmund dejó de sentir frío a pesar de la nieve que caía sobre ellos.

-Aquel que dijo que los amores de verano no duran, no tuvo ninguno- pensó el joven mientras saboreaba los suaves labios de aquella dulce brujita.


End file.
